Marie's Revenge
by Lialane Graest
Summary: He says he does not love her, but he can't deny the anger he feels with each stitch that he has to place in her porcelain skin, the rage that is barely contained as he has to rip her out of death's grasp, or the burning desire for revenge that he feels. And he will have revenge on the ones who dared to harm Marie Mjolnir. SteinxMarie.
1. Revenge

He would have revenge. The emotion was pure and easy to understand. There was no subterfuge in his desire for it. There was no question as to the why. All that was required was to figure out the method and means to deliver it.

Something that Franken Stein would not doubt excel at. Marie lay a few feet away from, unconscious on an operating table, Nygus hovering above her. Stein hadn't actually allowed Nygus to do anything for Marie, but she had still remained, handing him gauze or anything else he needed.

Delicate stitches stretched across Marie's abdomen. There were some on each of her arms and right hand, and another grouping between her fifth and sixth ribs. Stein's hands clenched into fists as he turned and looked at her, seeing his handiwork spread across her body. He shook with anger as he remembered the stitches inside her as well.

Nygus' hand rested on his shoulder briefly. "She'll pull through, Stein."

The doctor just nodded, one hand reaching up to twist the screw in his hand. It took all of his will to keep from shaking where Nygus could see it.

"Will you be keeping her here in the lab, Stein?" He just gave a curt nod.

"This is her home, Mira. When she wakes, it won't be to an impersonal hospital room. She'll heal better and faster if she is in familiar surroundings." He excused his decision.

"And where you can keep an eye on her." Spirit's voice echoed through the lab. Spirit nodded to Nygus as she left.

"Of course." His eyes were drawn back to Marie, looking at the curving line of black stitches, delicate as he could do, that crossed both her arms. He looked at the oxygen mask that was feeding her oxygen. He closed his eyes against the memory of having to delve inside Marie.

He had imagined it before; the joy of cutting her open, of seeing how her outside compared to the inside. Of touching her in a way that no one else ever could. He had never anticipated it actually happening. He had fought the urge off again and again.

Then he had to. Nothing could have prepared him for the sheer _horror_ he had felt, cleaning the wounds, opening her up to assess the internal damage. The rage he had felt grow with each stitch he had to place. All 233 of them.

"Stein." The scientist opened his eyes and turned to face Spirit.

"What, Senpai?" He asked, even as he felt his gaze wanting to drift back to Marie.

"They know who did it."

Three long legged strides took him straight to the red headed death scythe. "Tell me."

"Stein, you can't leave her in her condition." Spirit took a careful step backwards when Stein's fists clenched in rage. "We all are angry over what happened."

"You didn't have to fix it, Senpai. You didn't see, first hand, the devastation they did to her." Stein snarled.

"I was just there when it happened." Spirit said softly, and braced.

Stein's fist slammed into the death scythe, his wavelength crackling through the man. Spirit was flung against the wall, and several items fell off shelves from the impact.

"You were there?! You were there?! It should be you on that table, not Marie!" Stein's voice bordered on hysterical, but he stood his ground, not pushing an attack against Spirit.

The death scythe picked himself up and leaned heavily against the wall. "You're right, Stein. I should be on that table." Spirit opened his coat up and Stein could clearly see the blood that stained the other man's shirt. "It just didn't seem important when we brought her to you." The weakness in the other man's voice sobered Stein quickly.

Stein stared. "How?"

"A pair of witches. Twins. Marie and I should have been able to deal with them. We didn't have a meister with us, but they were supposed to be just low level witches. They looked like children." Spirit took a deep, shuddering breath in and Stein moved over to him, shaking his head and muttering something. Spirit just nodded to accept the apology as Stein helped him remove his suit jacket and dress shirt.

"We didn't even kill one." Spirit said regretfully. Stein carefully examined the wound.

"You need stitches."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Spirit replied offhandedly, sitting down on the empty operating table. "At least I know you'll do them right, past experience and all."

Stein didn't respond to the intended jab, just pushed Spirit backwards so he'd lie down. "If you didn't kill them, then how did the two of you escape?"

"They left. One minute they were there, both focusing on Marie. I had only been hit once, but it was obviously enchanted- I couldn't transform. I still can't." Stein looked over at the other man. "They went after Marie next, at the same time. I couldn't get to her in time to even try to shield her from it…"

Stein slid the needle into Spirit's skin and hid his smirk as he heard the man hiss. "I guess sleeping through this numbs the pain, huh Stein?"

"So does anesthetic." Stein said, setting another stitch, Spirit hissing in pain.

"Thanks." Spirit mumbled.

"So they hit her and then just disappeared?" Stein asked, another stitch going in.

"Essentially, except it was in a flash of light. I brought her back as soon as I could. I was afraid I was too late." Spirit gasped as the next stitch went in, tears forced to his eyes.

Stein's voice was cold. "You nearly were."

"Listen, Stein. I did what I could. I would never let Marie get hurt if I could *gasp* prevent it. You know that." Spirit winced as Stein pulled the last stitch through his skin.

"You're done. Just lay still for a moment." Stein stood, going to wash the blood off his hands and dispose of the tools.

Spirit lay on his back, and turned his head to look at Marie. _"I'm so sorry."_ He whispered to the woman. He turned his face back to the ceiling and blinked to see Stein hovering over him.

"Now then, you were going to tell me the names of the witches you two fought." Stein said, a sadistic smile spreading across his face.

Spirit could see the scalpel that was just in Stein's reach and swallowed. Before thinking better of it, Spirit gave the man the two names.

"Lilura and Louhi."

* * *

Stein sent Spirit home that night. Marie he moved to her room, IVs in. He made a phone call and a few minutes later Maka was standing in front of the lab with Soul.

"Thank you, Maka. I don't want to leave Marie alone right now, but I have to go do some research in the DWMA's library." Stein said when they entered.

"We're happy to help, aren't we Soul?" Maka said, elbowing the boy.

"Yeah, of course. Would be totally uncool if something were to happen to her because we didn't." He shrugged.

With that Stein left. Maka looked at Soul and they went to check on Marie, who was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Stein spent three hours combing through the library before he found what he was looking for. A sadistic grin spread across the scientist's face as he read the entry. He left the library with a purposeful step, the book he was reading left behind, the page open.

"_There are few witches who are able to function only during the night hours. Most of the time these witches are hunted even by their own kind; they tend to be the most destructive and arrogant of all witches. Normally assuming a child's form they seek to lure unsuspecting people, particularly women, into their clutches. It is then that they strike, attempting to kill their victim._

_A witch that does so gains a portion of the victim's power if the victim is a meister or weapon. The power returns only once the witch has been killed."_

* * *

**A/N: This is gonna be a 2shot. Hope you enjoyed.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	2. Avenging Her

Maka and Soul sat through the day with Marie. The woman never woke up and the two teens found themselves quite bored.

"Any idea on when the Prof's getting back?" Soul asked. "I'm getting hungry."

Maka looked over at him. "Why don't you go get us a pizza or something, Soul?"

The death scythe perked up a bit. "Yeah, that'd be way cooler than sitting here with nothing to do all day. What type do you want?"

Maka shrugged. "Anything without anchovies is fine."

"You'll be breaking Blair's heart if we have leftovers!" Soul joked as he left. Maka just sighed, looking around the living area of the lab. She found plenty of books, but they were all harlequin novels and she wasn't interested in reading any of them. She tried to think of what Ms. Marie would be doing for Professor Stein if she was alright, but she couldn't find anything that didn't seem to be sterile and clean already.

Walking back to Marie's room the girl slipped in and looked at her teacher, tears pricking in her eyes. Even though her arms were wrapped in gauze and a blanket pulled up over her Marie was incredibly pale and still breathing with an oxygen machine; a feeding tube and an IV in. Maka hesitantly took Marie's hand in her own and tried to dredge back some of the stories that her Papa had told her when she was sick or hurt.

She was still talking to the unconscious woman when Soul arrived with the pizza. Night fell and Stein still hadn't returned. The two teens looked at each other and while Soul stayed with Marie, Maka went to find something they could use to bed down.

Maka made a phone call before they did though.

* * *

Stein walked until he saw the beams of sunlight starting to disappear over the horizon. Fortunately his goal was also in sight. Stein broke into a run, darting into the cave just as the last of the sunlight disappeared over the horizon. He stood still for a moment, a sadistic grin spreading across his face as he fingered the razor sharp scalpel in his lab coat's pocket before moving deeper into the cave.

-0-

The witches knew that someone had breached their home, and they grinned at each other in joy.

"Look sister-"

"someone new-"

"has come-"

"to play!" They said, alternating each other before bursting into hysterical giggles.

The elder of the two, Lilura, spoke. "I wonder if it's a witch this time." She stood from her position on the floor and moved over to the bed, pulling a tattered hat from underneath it. It was followed by another that she tossed to her sister.

Louhi responded as she caught it, "I wonder if it's another weapon." The two giggled.

A razor sharp voice stopped their laughter. "It's a meister."

Stein darted at the one closest to him, Soul Menace surging through the witch and knocking her against the wall. Lilura screamed. The blue haired child darted off towards her green haired sister, her green eyes flashing angrily as she stared for a second into her sister's blue ones, pulling her to her feet.

Stein stepped forward, his wavelength crackling against his hands and up his arms. "You made a grave mistake."

"No-"

"you-"

"did-"

"Just shut up!" Stein interrupted, darting forwards again, pressing his attack against the green haired one, slamming her against the wall again. Blood flew from her mouth, and the child witch took a shuddering gasp.

Something sharp slammed into Stein's back. He felt it grate against the scar that crossed his back, slicing part of it open again and leaving a new cut. He whirled, his wavelength surging brightly as he connected with the blue haired witch.

His sudden attack cost him though. The green haired one had recovered sufficiently to strike him again, cutting against his leg this time. Stein hit his knees, agony running up and down his body. _'Damnit, I have to kill them! Now is not the time to wallow in pain!'_ With a wordless cry the meister charged the Lilura again.

"DOUBLE PALM SOUL FORCE!" He screamed, slamming both palms against the child witch's chest. Blood sprayed from her mouth, covering his face and chest, but she hung limply, pinned between his hands and the wall. A mirthless chuckle escaped the scientist as the body started to disintegrate.

He nearly forgot about Louhi. He felt another tearing sensation and turned to face the child. He came face to face with a woman. Her hair was longer but still green, her eyes a vivid blue. Simply put, if not for the evil glare that was crossing delicate features, she would have been beautiful. He hesitated for the briefest of moments.

It was enough. Her eyes had captured his and his body was no longer his own. It was then that he heard Spirit and Sid's voices calling out to him. He watched, a prisoner in his own body, as they entered and took in the scene before them.

* * *

Stein was standing next to a tall, green haired woman with blue eyes who was wearing a misshapen hat that vaguely resembled a bird of some sort. A witch's soul floated beside him. Stein's eyes were glazed over and he was staring avidly into the woman's eyes. She smiled at him sweetly.

"They killed your lover, my sister. Take your revenge for us both." She cupped her hand against his cheek and tilted his head up to kiss him.

The kiss sent tingles down Stein's side, and the man shuddered, his mind desperately trying to take control of his body. He fought to bring his hand up to twist the screw, but he couldn't. Louhi broke the kiss and smiled down again at him.

"Can you do that for me? Take revenge for your lost love and my lost sister?" She said sweetly.

A sadistic grin slipped over Stein's face. He turned to his friends, and mentally took in the fact that he was facing not just Sid and Spirit, but Azusa and Nygus as well. He would die if they chose to kill him. Even as he tried to fight against her control he took a staggering step towards his friends.

His voice was hollow. "I will avenge her." His wavelength crackled around his hands, his own blood falling to the ground. Another staggering step and he lunged at Sid.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you're enjoying this! I'll do another chapter as soon as I can :D**

**I don't own Soul Eater- thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed!**


	3. Madness

The zombie easily dodged the scientist's wooden attack. He brought Nygus up into a blocking position, maneuvering around Stein.

The witch's voice rang out, loud and clear. "Avenge her! It is your duty!"

Stein's voice was hollow as he responded to the witch's command. "Yes, my Lady." His next attack brought him closer to the zombie, but his movements were jerky, easily predictable.

Stein was fighting desperately for control of his body. _'If all I can do is slow down my movements, at least it is something.'_ He thought.

"Focus on the witch!" Spirit shouted, aiming Azusa. A blast tore out and Louhi spun in a circle.

Her control on Stein waivered; the scientist felt it slipping and fought with all of his mental will. A glance in his direction and their eyes met, and Stein felt her spell surge over him again, drowning his ability to resist.

Only one optioned remained to the scientist, but it was as dangerous to him as it was to the individuals who had come to rescue him. _'It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is making that bitch pay for what she did to Marie.'_ With that thought, Stein released his tentative hold on his sanity.

He sank quickly into the madness, the witch's spell shattering under the force of it. A chuckle escaped him, followed by the hysterical giggles that every individual in the room knew preceded his madness. Every individual except Louhi that was.

"Perform your duty! Avenge your lover, avenge my sister! Kill them!" She screamed at him, the others backing away.

"Oh, I will have revenge. And then I will have your entrails for a belt, your eyes for earrings for her and your teeth for her a necklace!" The man's voice curved up into a feverish laugh, his eyes wide and darting. "Maybe I'll even use your tongue for something once I dissect you!"

To the witch's surprise, Stein charged her, footprints in blood marking the path that he took to get to her. One fist hit her in the stomach, knocking her into the wall, the other slammed into the top of her head, smashing her against the floor. Louhi hit hard and landed, unconscious. Stein's own consciousness was being threatened by his wounds, only the madness kept him going.

From a pocket of his lab coat Stein pulled a scalpel, quite ready to make good on the promise he had made. A blast sounded out from beside him and the witch's head literally exploded, the purple soul slowly floating up and out of the body before the body disintegrated. The man spun, the scalpel in his hands and glared at the four individuals. With a wordless scream he charged into the middle of them.

They scattered.

Spirit yelled out to him. "Stein, focus! You did what you came here to do! You took revenge on them for harming Marie! She wouldn't have wanted you to torture them, witches or not!" The man darted as Stein came at him.

Stein's body was weak though, from the blood loss, and even as he charged, his wavelength dancing around his hands, his body collapsed.

* * *

Stein's eyes refused to open, and he was forced for a long minute to listen to the drip of the IV he could feel in his arm, the quite breathing of someone near him, and the murmur of voices outside of wherever he was.

He opened his eyes after the short eternity and found himself lying on his side, staring at Marie's bed. The woman was asleep still, but lay on her side facing him. He suddenly became aware of the slight pressure on his hand.

Marie's hand was wrapped around his, bridging the gap between their two beds. He was in his own lab, in Marie's room. Someone had brought the roll-away bed Marie insisted he purchase in and placed him on it.

'_Whoever it was is a genius.'_ Stein thought to himself, squeezing Marie's hand. The woman stirred and her eye opened to look at him. She smiled.

"You're an idiot, Stein." She said quietly, her voice weak. "Thank you, though you shouldn't have gotten yourself hurt over me."

He was silent for a second. "I didn't have a choice, Marie."

"Why is that?" She asked, her eyes already drooping closed.

"Because if someone hurts you they will pay for it. Until the day I die." He said sincerely.

She giggled slightly, and leaned out of the bed carefully to kiss the back of his hand. "You're my knight in shining armor, Franken."

He leaned forward and awkwardly pulled her hand to his own lips. "You'll always be my damsel in distress."

"I love you, Franken," she said as her eyes drooped closed.

Stein lay back against the pillow, lost in his thought. _'She… loves me? I don't deserve that. I don't even know if what I feel for her is love… but… the thought of losing her is painful.'_ A long minute passed before Stein closed his eyes, losing sight of her.

'_It's like an experiment I don't already know the outcome of. I will try, though. I will try for her to understand this condition called 'Love'."_

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da. I hope that wasn't as rushed feeling to you as it was to me. Love you all, thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.  
**


End file.
